El muérdago
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: ¿Qué es eso?, ¿por qué se besan bajo estos?, odio las tradiciones, nadie me obliga a nada...


_El muérdago es un arbusto de color verde, que puede medir hasta un metro, su fruto es una baya, blanquecina traslúcida al madurar en otoño… Era una planta sagrada para los druidas, se oficiaban ceremonias cerca a esos arbustos; se asocia el muérdago con la fertilidad, el amor, y la buena suerte en el matrimonio, y se considera una planta de paz, bajo la cual las parejas que discutían, se besaban para hacer las paces. Rechazar besarse bajo esta planta, era un año entero sin posibilidad de matrimonio para los jóvenes que lo ansiaban._

Desde que regresé, y aun cuando me he visto humillado por los trabajos que Tsunade me ha obligado a hacer, -ya que la condena que realmente debía recibir, fue minimizada al enterarse de los de Itachi y el clan- y por los insultos o malas miradas de algunos shinobis que no confían en mí, o civiles que conocen mi situación, las chicas no dejan de acosarme, y no tengo a nadie que me ayude en esta situación, el dobe se la pasa burlándose de mí, diciéndome que la única forma de que aquel acoso pare, es que tenga una novia, y eso, no está en mi mente por ahora, o no lo estaba, pero cada vez que veo a Naruto, es lo primero que pronuncia, y es que él ya tiene una, la Hyuuga, y no se despega de ella por nada, lo que quiere decir que ando solo.

Kakashi es otra cosa, cuando me ve en estas ridículas situaciones, -en donde suelen acorralarme, y no puedo responder con golpes, además de que me es difícil contestarles sin hacerlas llorar, por lo que prefiero callar-, lo único que me hace es sonreírme, y cuando me ve solo, lo único que me dice es que disfrute el momento, como si aquello fuese posible, sus consejos son tan inútiles como los del dobe.

En cuanto a la tercera persona que pertenece a mi equipo, ella, solo me sonríe cuando me ve atrapado por chicas, a veces siente lástima de mí, se acerca, se abre paso hasta mí, y me dice que Kakashi nos espera para un entrenamiento, o que Tsunade me solicita con urgencia, o alguna otra excusa que logre sacarme de aquellos apuros, aunque se gane miradas llenas de odio en el proceso; al final, cuando la sigo, no hablamos, siempre está en silencio, no me reprocha nada, ni siquiera ha mencionado _aquel día_, cuando intenté asesinarla, pero definitivamente, sé que sus sonrisas no son las mismas de antes.

Hoy, no es un día cualquiera, es víspera de navidad, y habrá una reunión en casa de Shikamaru, la cual no está tan lejos de la mía, pero lo que me preocupa es que toda la aldea está abarrotada, llena de luces y adornos, demasiado alegre para mi gusto, y he sido casi obligado a esto, Tsunade me dijo que si asistía, y me quedaba hasta el final, además de aparentar que me estoy divirtiendo, el trabajo comunitario cesará, y volveré a las misiones normales, como un shinobi de la Hoja.

Quiero ir por los tejados, pero Tsunade, nuevamente arruinando mi tranquilidad, puso a casi todos los anbus a resguardarlos, y principalmente de mí, su mensaje era que debía caminar hasta el punto de reunión, lo cual no estaba en mis planes, tuve que hacerlo, había vuelto a casa para sacar una gorra, y me la bajé de tal forma que no se vieran mis ojos, me puse una camisa que cubriera la camiseta que llevaba debajo con el símbolo Uchiha, y caminé con normalidad y lentitud entre la gente que andaba feliz, con sus compras de último minuto, o parejas que se besaban cuando estaban debajo de una de esas plantitas llamadas muérdagos.

¿Qué tenían de especial?, eso me preguntaba, tonterías, las empecé a odiar, gracias a ellos, la gente corría de un lado para otro, y no me dejaban caminar, y para mi pesar, no había cuándo llegar al final de aquella concurrida calle, parecía nunca acabar, como un genjutsu infinito; de pronto, vi una mata rosa, caminando despreocupadamente, y sonriente, esa sonrisa sí parecía una real, pero no llegaba a su plenitud, aunque lucía hermosa, sus piernas lucían bien bajo esa pequeña falda, y ese pequeño escote en aquel vestido de tiras, la hacía ver más provocativa, sin llegar a lo vulgar, así era ella, Sakura no era una zorra, o una de esas que se te lanzan como si no les importara qué pensaran de ella; puedo decir que antes, cuando constantemente me confesaba su amor, y me pedía citas o cosas así, era molesta, pero por la edad que teníamos, sé que era un sentimiento inocente, uno incondicional, que aunque solo fuese unilateral, ella no dudaba en cuidar de mí y defenderme.

Ella parecía salir de una tienda, tenía una bolsa, creo que algún presente, seguramente para una de sus amigas, pero si ese fuese el caso, tendría que tener varios, ya que no sólo tenía una; en cuanto a que fuera para un amigo, también tenía varios, entonces, ¿ese _uno_ para quién era?, obvio que no para mí, de alguna forma, muy en el fondo, siento que me odia, y me teme, o algo parecido, aunque no estoy del todo seguro.

El clima era cálido, nadie podía reprocharle por usar algo que no la cubriera mucho, pero eso no debería importarme, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy pensando en ella, pero… como sea, estamos yendo hacia el mismo lugar, ¿debería acercarme e ir con ella?, después de todo, Sakura ya no conversa conmigo, entonces, no me vería obligado a decir nada tampoco; esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como oí a unas muchachas cuchichear.

—Es él —susurraba ella al oído de su amiga.

—No puede ser, él no saldría hoy, está fuera de sus gustos, deberíamos ir a su casa, y sorprenderlo, quizás seamos las únicas, y nos invite —susurraba la otra, aunque ya no tan bajito; yo bajé un poco más mi gorra, me sentía incómodo, y esperaba que al regresar al día siguiente, no encontrarme con la sorpresa de que hayan saqueado mi casa.

—Sí es él, mira —la primera muchacha se comenzó a acercar a mí, y yo no tenía hacia dónde huir—. Disculpa, ¿Uchiha-san?

—Tsk —fue todo lo que salieron de mis labios, esta vez no creo que pueda ser salvado por nadie, y yo seguía sin mirarla.

—¡Te lo dije! —alzó la voz contenta por haberme descubierto, y de algún lugar salieron muchas chicas más, rodeándome como solían hacerlo.

—Sasuke-san, sé mi cita hoy —decía una.

—No, sé la mía, yo te abrigaré esta noche —sugería otra.

La gorra que llevaba desapareció, y todas gritaban con locura, lo cual me fastidiaba aún más, se peleaban por ella como si fuese un tesoro; no sabía dónde ocultar mi rostro esta vez, esas muchachas me asfixiaban, quería largarme lo más pronto posible.

—¡Miren, un muérdago! —maldije aquella reunión y a la Hokage, no debí haber salido de casa, esto estaba peor que San Valentín.

—Llevémoslo hasta allá, así podremos besarlo, no se podrá negar —estas chicas estaban locas, me empezaron a jalar como a un objeto, quien no tenía voz ni voto; llegamos hasta allí.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —gritaba otra chica, era una voz imponente.

Aquella voz opacó a todas, y las silenció, se abrió paso hasta llegar a mí, y me salvó nuevamente, eso fue lo que creí cuando la vi frente a mí, aunque no había sonrisa esta vez, no para mí, pero se volteó ante aquellas chicas, y su excusa fue algo inusual.

—Él saldrá conmigo hoy —las chicas la veían con cara de pocos amigos, pero nadie se atrevía a contrariar a Sakura, ellas le temían. Una temerosa voz se atrevió, aunque se escudó tras las demás.

—¿E-eso es v-verdad?, pruébalo, Haruno —yo la observé por unos segundos.

Ella no me había vuelto a ver, seguía desafiando e intimidando con la mirada a todas mis acosadoras, y yo me sentía estúpido por no decir otra cosa, al tener que ser rescatado por una chica, especialmente por ella. Sakura se volteó hacia mí, extendió su brazo, y me entregó aquella bolsa de regalo, yo la miré desconcertado, no tenía nada para ella, además, quizás sólo estaba pretendiendo que aquello era para mí, pero haría cualquier cosa por deshacerme de esas chiquillas fastidiosas. Yo lo cogí, asentí en agradecimiento, y ella me sonrió, como antes solía hacerlo, con un leve sonrojo.

—Ábrelo, no tengo problema en que ellas lo vean —eso quiere decir que sí era para mí.

Me dispuse a hacerlo, no había mucho papel, de hecho, aquel regalo que estaba dentro, no llevaba un papel navideño, era azul, tenía un moño plateado, una pequeña tarjeta, la cual decía que era para mí, y de su parte, y cuando la volteé, en ella decía también: "Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun"; me sorprendí, y creo que mi rostro lo mostró perfectamente, luego abrí el obsequio en sí, y mi sorpresa era aún mayor, era mi bandana, o al menos, era una nueva, ya que la primera que tuve, Naruto me la había entregado cuando regresé, y estaba arruinada.

—Tsunade-sama me encargó que te la entregara hoy, pero al finalizar la reunión —ella había esquivado mi mirada, yo volví a asentir.

—Gracias, Sakura —aquello enojó a las otras chicas, quizás porque a ellas nunca les decía nada.

—Su voz es tan sexy —murmuró una.

—Sí, tienes razón —era otra, y los murmullos se convirtieron en un ruido que empezaba a agotar la poca paciencia que les tenía.

Quise guardar la bandana en su lugar, aún no me la pondría, pero al meter la mano en la bolsa, sentí algo más, una cajita, por lo que dejé la bandana, y saqué aquello, le quité la tapa, y no puedo negar que me gustó, era un relicario, uno con el símbolo Uchiha, era de plata, y cuando lo abrí, vi una pequeña foto del equipo siete, una que nos tomamos a pedido del dobe cuando volví, lo saqué de la cajita, y me lo puse sin rechistar, para sorpresa de mi compañera.

—Un obsequio no es una prueba, que lo diga él mismo, Haruno —esa actitud de aquellas chicas, la odiaba, y aún más que la trataran así sin conocerla siquiera.

—¿Quieren que les diga que ella me gusta? —las chicas se sorprendieron al oír oraciones más largas de mí, y con aquel tono de fastidio en mi voz.

—Kyaaa… nos habló, fue a nosotras —seguían murmurando tontamente. Sakura me miraba; yo la tomé de la mano, nadie dijo nada, todo en silencio, a excepción del resto de la multitud.

—Bien, esto responderá a su pregunta —la jalé hacia mí, al fin y al cabo estaba bajo un maldito muérdago, y la besé frente a ellas.

Todas las chicas parecían querer llorar, una a una se largaron del lugar, no soportaron aquella decepción, y Sakura seguía incrédula ante lo que había pasado segundos atrás, los dos caminábamos hacia la casa de Shikamaru, en un incómodo silencio, ella tan solo se tocaba los labios, y yo, bueno, al menos pude borrar el mal sabor que me dejó Naruto, el de ella era dulce, me di cuenta que Sakura me gustaba, y mucho, era la única que llamaba mi atención, con aquel cabello de color incomparable, y aquellos ojos que hipnotizaban.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa del Nara, de lejos se oía el ruido, en especial los escandalosos gritos del dobe, y las carcajadas del resto; ya en el umbral, antes de tocar, ella se detuvo, y me observó unos segundos, luego abrió los labios para recriminarme, o eso pensé.

—Sasuke-kun, siento mucho que te hayas visto obligado a hacer algo así —a pesar de todo, ella se sentía culpable de aquello, era inconcebible.

—¿Crees que me obligaron? —me sorprendí con mi propia pregunta, pero ya qué, debía continuar—, a mí nadie me obliga a nada, si algo no me gusta, no lo hago, y si volví aquí, fue porque quise, y con ello acepté todo lo que me tocara… nadie me obligó a besarte.

—Si es cierto eso, entonces, ¿por qué tú…? —su pregunta quedó en el aire, la volví a besar, ¿acaso no respondí aquello ante esas chiquillas molestosas?

Dejamos de hacerlo por falta de aire, pero seguíamos mirándonos como si quisiéramos más, entonces ella miró al umbral, como intentando hallar una respuesta a todo eso, y pudo ver un muérdago, luego pareció recordar algo, algo que encajaba con su teoría, y su rostro entristeció, lo que no me gustó para nada.

—No creí que creyeras en tradiciones, el muérdago lo explica todo, no tienes que decir nada más, además, ya es algo tarde, debemos entrar de… —la tuve que interrumpir, ella en serio creía que yo creía en esas estupideces.

—¿Tradiciones?, ¿yo?, ni siquiera quería estar en esta fiesta para empezar, y aunque parezca obligado, pude haberme negado, pero con esto terminaría con el castigo de Tsunade, y podría realizar misiones, que es lo que quiero, así que decidí hacerlo; no soy un hombre de tradiciones, así que no esperes un regalo de mí para navidad, tu cumpleaños, San Valentín, o nuestros aniversarios, yo puedo dártelos cuando quiera.

—¿De qué hablas? —ella parecía no entender nada de lo que decía.

—Déjame decírtelo en otras palabras —aclaré mi garganta, no creí que esta noche pasaría algo como esto, y estaba realmente nervioso, pero no lo demostraría, soy un Uchiha—, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Por alguna extraña razón ya no se oían ruidos en la casa, las luces se habían apagado, y pequeños murmullos llegaban hacia nuestro lado, estábamos rodeados por todos nuestros _amigos._

—Dile que sí, frentona, es tu oportunidad, no la arruines —Sakura volteó a ver a su amiga, quien la observaba desde la ventana más cercana a ella, y le sonreía descaradamente.

—Teme, sí que te diste cuenta al fin, no hay nadie como Sakura-chan para ti —la sonrisa del dobe me estaba sacando de quicio.

—Cállate, dobe —fue todo lo que dije.

¿Cómo es que terminé confesándome delante de todos sin darme cuenta de ello?, y todo por esta estúpida reunión, las tontas fangirls, y los odiosos muérdagos, todo había contribuido a que aquello se diera, y ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, ahora sería acosado por sus amigos, quienes no se cansarían de molestarlo cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad.

—Shikamaru —Sakura no miraba al Nara, pero sabía que él la oía—, saca a todos de aquí, si no quieres que destruya tu linda casita; se oyó un suspiro.

—Problemática, nos quitas la diversión —fue lo que dijo aburrido—. Ya chicos, entren de una buena vez, si no quieren ser los que reconstruyan mi casa, claro, después de salir heridos por el último Uchiha, y la discípula de la Quinta.

Todos parecieron pensarlo realmente, y creyeron conveniente el dejar de oírnos, uno a uno se metieron nuevamente a su ruidosa fiesta, aunque sin dejar de lanzarnos comentarios y miradas llenos de fastidio.

—Sakura —al parecer aquello la sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndola a la realidad, la cual estaba frente a mí—. Si no quieres, no insistiré, por ahora.

—¿Eso quiere decir que insistirás después? —ella suspiró, tenía miedo a mi respuesta, era obvio, siempre me negaba a casi todas las cosas que me pedía cuando niños.

—Insistiré todas las veces que sean necesarias, pero antes, perdón por _aquel día_ —sabía que ella me entendería, no necesitaba decirle mucho para que lo hiciera.

—Eso ya pasó, no lo he olvidado, pero no quiero seguir recordándolo, tú ya volviste, y sé que no tienes las mismas intenciones, además, nunca debí estar allí en primer lugar, así que no todo es tu culpa, yo ya _nos perdoné_ —ella era increíble, si estuviera en su lugar, yo quizás no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—Entiendo —asentí—. Ahora creo que debemos entrar, o hallarán otra forma de espiarnos.

Me di media vuelta, para abrir aquella puerta, pero ella se abrazó de mí, no me dejó continuar con mi camino, me quedé quieto, esperando que dijese algo, no entendía el significado de aquello, no del todo.

—Sé que no me amas, Sasuke-kun, pero, prometo que lograré que lo hagas, por ahora, mi amor será suficiente para los dos, y no necesito que me des regalos, el mejor de todos es estar a tu lado, y yo tan sólo quiero hacerte feliz —yo sonreí, me volteé a verla, levanté su rostro, y la besé nuevamente.

Quizás aún no la amaba, pero estaba seguro que no tardaría en hacerlo, ella se lo merecía, y yo, ni siquiera merecía que me mirara, pero aquí estoy, dejándome abrazar y besar por la mujer más importante en mi vida desde que me convertí en gennin, la que siempre me regalará una sonrisa cuando la necesite, y la que sé que nunca se alejará de mí, a esa mujer voy a proteger con mi vida; Sakura me perdonó algo terrible, no me alcanzarán los días para hacerle sentir que su vida es lo más preciado para mí.

—Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun —dijo luego de separarnos, ya eran las doce, había fuegos artificiales por todo el cielo.

—Feliz…, Sakura —ella se rio, no pude decirlo completo, me sentía extraño, no era lo mío.

—Claro que soy feliz —otro beso, que aquel muérdago atestiguaba.

Ahora tenía novia, seguramente se convertirá en la futura señora Uchiha, y el que más contribuyó, tenía que aceptarlo, fue el odioso muérdago…

**N/A: Jajaja… pobre muérdago, ¿qué culpa tiene?, y la verdad es que yo nunca he pasado debajo de uno, ¿alguno de ustedes si?, me gustaría saberlo XD Espero y este shot les haya gustado.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
